Jake and Nessie's Love Story
by RebDrill
Summary: this is pretty much the love story of Jake and Nessie!this takes place 4 years after breaking dawn. very cute and fun! please read and review!


Chapter 1 Renesmee's Birthday

Jakes POV

She looked so gorgeous tonight. Renesmee, my imprint, was walking down the stairs of the Cullen mansion in a stunning dress. Tonight was officially her 4th birthday but physically she could pass as a sixteen year old. I'm pretty sure, no; I'm positive that my feelings towards her have changed dramatically. I was head over heels for this girl!

She made her way down the stairs and into her mother's arms. I felt hurt, almost jealous that that beautiful angel wasn't in my arms. Even though she had no idea about my feelings towards her, I can at least dream.

After hugging her mother, she did the same with her dad. While hugging him, she looked behind his head and saw me smiling. She immediately released her dad and came towards me.

"Hey Jake," my beautiful Nessie said as she gave me a hug. YES! I think that I could stay like this forever, just her here in my arms.

"Hey Ness, you look beautiful," I said before then again she let go.

She looked down and I could see that she was blushing. "Thanks," she replied then looked up and smiled. Damn, that was the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen in my life. She reached out for my hand and I took hers. We walked into the living room hand in hand. Although she thought of me as her best friend, I couldn't help but feel something more with her hand in mine.

We entered the living room to a bunch of leeches smiling. I know that they are Ness's family, but come on, we are enemies, without Ness, I would definitely not be here. With thinking that, of course, Edward started laughing. Great, now he is probably pissed off at me. I made my way down and sat down on the couch and Ness followed, sitting in-between me and Blondie.

For the next hour we all sat there watching Nessie open her presents. Edward and Bella got her keys to a new black convertible. Carlisle and Esme got her a new cell phone. She got new clothes from Alice and Blondie and a wii from her favorite uncles Emmett and Jasper. I'm thinking that Jasper and Emmett just got her the wii so that they could play it. Wow, my little girl is growing up, a new car and a cell phone. What is this?

Nessie looked to me probably wondering where her present from me was. "I'll give you mine later on tonight," I told her. But she simply nodded and went back to her luxurious gifts. Jasper and Emmett set up the wii and Alice put all of her new clothes in her already overflowing closet.

My angel was sitting by me on the couch still, watching her uncles play the wii. I was right about them playing it. "How about we go and test out my new convertible," Nessie said while raising her eyebrows and smiling.

"Okay," I was pretty excited that out of everybody that she would pick me to go with her. We walked out to the Cullen garage with dozens of cars in there and found her new car. Nessie climbed into the driver's seat while I got into the passenger's seat. She backed up out of the garage and got onto the highway.

After what it seemed five minutes, I noticed where she was going. She pulled up onto the First Beach and climbed out of the car. I followed her while she walked over to the famous cliffs. She sat down on the ground, and I did the same. For the weirdest reason, she moved closer to me. She moved closer to my chest and sat on top of my lap. Don't get me wrong this was the best feeling I have ever had in my life.

"What are you thinking about?" Her question caught me off guard.

"Umm. Nothing much just that this is the best night I have ever had." I said it with pride and I saw her smile. "What are you thinking about?"

When I asked her the question she seemed a tad bit off guard too. "Hmmm...How perfect my life is. I've got a great family that loves me and the best friend I could ask for," she said and looked up at me. That touched me. Even though she still thought me as a friend, how could I not let that touch my heart? I wrapped my arms around her small figure, as she had goose bumps on her arms.

"Let's jump," she said with so much enthusiasm that I had to let her. How could I bear to see my imprint sad and disappointed? She looked up to me, probably for permission.

"Okay," I said as I stood up and helped her off the ground. She took my hand in hers and I lead her to the edge of the cliff. "Be careful, okay?" she nodded in agreement. "I'll jump right after you do," she nodded once more and she prepared to jump.

As she was about to jump she said," I Love You Jake, "and she jumped. WHAT? She loved me? She likes me more than a friend? YES! I then jumped off the cliff after the love of my life.


End file.
